Broken Beads
by frozenhotchocolate
Summary: He left her with nothingness yet all she wanted was his happiness, his life staying on earth, not hell and she was in the way.He didn't understand until the sound of broken beads hit the floor...given another chance,will Kagome reach happiness?xovr
1. Chapter 1

Broken Beads

Written by- Cold Embers (frozenhotchocolate)

Summary- Kagome is pushed to the edge. All she wants is the happiness of the one she loves. What if the only way to possible make him happy was suicide? Does anyone believe that she deserves Hell for that? Or even death for that matter? No, and neither do the Heavens. It's not her choice anymore. The angels and demons may love her but she chose wrong last time. That's why they've decided to broaden her horisons for her.

The water fell down her body like a spiritual acid rain, washing away her sanity. She dropped to her knees in a large, muddy puddle completely soaking her already soaked clothing. But what she had already drowned in was the crimson liquid that made even grown men cry. It was her own. Her chest felt heavier that before and she had a difficulty breathing with all of the pain she was suffering from. She let a bloody daggar fall beside her from her own hand. Yes, she had committed the unforginable sin, but not out of selfishness but for the one she loved to be happy. All she was was a barracade to him, all she did was block his way to happiness.She refused to die infront of her friends, so she was going to die alone that way no more nightmares would they have to live. It would seem so selfish of her to gossipers, but she knew that Kikyou would do the best job anyway and she'd actually rather have them hate her than to miss her. No more feelings of loss. Each one of them had been through brutal and unfair tragedies. It was her turn. That's what she thought anyways. She too had been through trauma and depression, but wouldn't give herself that much credit. Maybe that modesty is what led to this. Dying in a bloody puddle without anyone knowing or caring. She then thought of her beloved hanyou. Would he ever find her body or would some random youkia come and devour her? Would the dense two-timer ever know why she did this? Would he cry? Will he even care that she's gone. Of course he'll care. He'll have lost his property and tool, but don't worry, there's a good part for him too. He can finally be with his first love without any "complications". Then a thought hit her as she coffed up a bit of blood and fell onto her back, letting red spill into the filthy puddle.

I'm just like her. I am choosing to die for HIM. I am putting everything after Him. And I am dying, hating and loving him. NO! I'M NOT HER COPY! –she screamed, but only infrustration and agony-then a little more blood came out of her bruised mouth.

Tears. It was the first time she had cried since she saw THEM together, saying how much they ment to each other. The sight and memory sickened her. God, it was taking her a long time to die.

"HURRY UP DAMNIT! JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY! Please just let me die." By then she had broken into sobbs.

The puddle started to pulse as more of her blood seeped in and it turned black. She fell into half-consciousness, her eyes hazed over slightly.

"finally," she whispered. Suddenly, a moonbeam shot down upon her. She felt the black water beneath her ripple in anger and black hands shot up from it, grasping her and pulling her into itself. She screamed and the moon grew larger, creating a larer and brighter moonbeam. Parts of the puddle seemed to dry and desentigrate. The raven haired girl sreamed again, but didn't have the energy to fight it off. This time the beam shot down at her, pulling the girl upward. The light and dark forces pulled with all their might, hurting the girl horribly.

"S-stop! I'm not either of you! I'm a miko who committed an unforgivable sin! I'm not fit for heaven or hell!" She screamed and the fight stopped abrutly.That's when everything went black and her turmiol ceased. She was thought she had died, but sinced she was a balanced good and evil she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep in the median zone of the spiritual world. Yes, she would be awakened, but not after some changes from both sides of her heart.

SOOOOOOO! Did yah like? Yes there will be more chapters but only if I get 5 reviews. 4 will do. NE ways I luv you! Sorry so short.

Raven- me too

Jynx- shut up ray. Just you shutup.

Miroku- huh?

Both- boobs.

Miroku- Oh ok, I understand now.

Well! JA NE!

Sincerely,

Cold Embers


	2. wonder

_**Broken Beads**_

Chapter 2

Only A Year

…..

**Hello loves!**

**How are you? Yes, I know it has been such a long time since I updated or wrote for that matter!**

**Thank-you so much for your kind reviews! Keep it up!**

Jynx- she doesn't own Inuyasha,

She might wish she did, but she doesn't

Raven-where's my Miroku-bear??

Jynx and Marine- stares in shock

Miroku- I'm right here my love!!!

Raven- poof! haha! -turns back into shippo-

Miroku- starts crying why must you tempt me so shippo?!!

REAL Raven- why are u such a baby?

Youko- Where's my mate?

Jynx- in fake mustache and glasses she's not here! gruff voice

Youko- Runs off to look for his "mate"

Everyone else- laughs

It had been a year since the tragic loss of their friend. They hadn't been fairing well. Depression and painful confusion hung over there heads like a dark cloud. The group never found her body, just a small bit of blood. At first they were in denial, thinking she might just be lost or kidnapped, but when Inuyasha's subduing necklace broke, they knew that their friend was gone….

"Inuyasha, we need to stop at the next village. Supplies are low…" Sango brought to their attention in her weak, unfamiliar voice. It was unfamiliar to herself even, seeing has they did not talk much since the death of their friend.

Inuyasha just grunted in reply, his thoughts else where. Kikyou walked beside him, a graceful scowl hidden behind her icy mask. The woman could not fathom why this group, especially her Inuyasha, mourned so much for a weak, defenseless, immature little girl. The very thought of Inuyasha the first week was so aggravating that she had found herself gritting her teeth half of the time. 'Why would they want that girl, when the REAL person is me? She was only a reincarnation, and yet they are much more cold and uncaring towards me.' Kikyou questioned silently as she slipped her hand into her mate's. He gave it a slight squeeze of acknowledgement, and she felt slightly warmer to the group.

"The next village is straight ahead, I remember it from when I traveled alone" She added, trying to get some more warmth from the hanyou she loved, but instead it caused an awkwardness to spread throughout the group. Her eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance and she took her hand from Inuyasha's limp one. His face stayed the same, remorseful and thoughtful.

The group walked a little ways more before they came upon the village. It was just getting dark now and the sky was clear. Lanterns lit the roads, houses and stores. It was a beautiful sight. Everything seemed so warm and the thick fog around the group slowly faded. They walked the streets in silence, earning looks of respect and confusion. By now, everyone had heard of the famous group who has slayed and saved so many. The group split up, Kikyou and Inuyasha went to find a shelter for the night while Sango, Miroku and Shippo went to get the supplies.

Suddenly, there was a frenzy throughout the village.

"Youkai!Youkai! Help!" was basically the chorus of the village. The group jumped into action, ready to defend the little village and be rewarded.

W/ Youko and Kuronue -earlier that day-

They had been searching for something interesting to spend time on for the past two weeks. The boredom had made them antsy and irritated. Now they ran through the outskirts of their forest, patrolling the lands since they had heard of the InuTaichi being sighted around their lands. Just as they were going to give up and head back, a delicious scent hit their noses.

"What is that?" Kuronue asked, breathing in the scent more than necessary. They both stopped to look around.

"I have no clue, this whole area is bathed in it….What type of flower could produce such a magnificent scent?" Youko wondered aloud. With that they started searching for the owner of the fragrance. Deeper into the wood they walked, following there noses, too afraid to use their demon speed to get there just incase they would have ran passed it. A mist began to gather around their feet. It was eerie, wrapping around their calves and getting thicker as they walked on. The scent was getting heavier, it made the demon's head spin and eyelids droop.

'what is this? Is it some kind of trap?' Kuronue silently worried. Both beautiful demons were growing aggravated at the spell the scent was casting. It was so alluring.

Finally, they found what the smell was coming from and were extremely shocked to say the least. There, in a bed of pure white mist, lay a girl. She glowed with power, but looked peacefully asleep. She was small, but well endowed, and was one of the most stunning creatures the thieves had ever seen. Her long, silver hair fell limply around her face and torso, it was slightly wavy and think, but silky. Her eyelashes were black though, just like two strands in her hair, beside the slightly shifted, shaggy bangs. Her skin was the lightest shade of peach, with a rosy cheeks and deep red, pouty, full lips. Her mouth was slightly opened, looking all too temping. Her hands lay limp by her sides, but had sharp black claws. She was clothed in what used to be a white little dress, now it was stained with blood. Wait…blood?

"Kuronue…this can't be possible. No demon, especially no female demon could possibly smell this good, we must find out who she is," Youko replied, clearly intrigued by their new find. He inspected her with careful, sharp eyes and noticed the blood and wounds on her chest and wrist. Kuronue noticed it as well. The sudden urge to help the girl was immense and surprising as well.

'This is too strange…we should just leave her, this does not bode well, but I might as well help her. There's nothing else to do anyway..' Kuronue thought, nodding his head in agreement to Youko. Youko leaned down o grab the creature gracefully, and off to the village they went.

A growl almost escaped Kuronue's mouth as he watched how close Youko was to the girl. His eyes widened in shock of the instinct. He didn't know this demon, why would he care either way? There were many beautiful demoness that he and Youko had shared, so why would her feel jealousy now? Quickly, he pushed the thought away as they arrived at the village. Screams erupted and frantic humans began squawking 'Youkai! Youkai!'

------------------------

Well hoped u liked it!

Review please!!


	3. anniversary

Broken Beads

Chapter 3

Scent of Addiction

Jynx- She doesn't own Inuyasha….He(points to Youko) doesn't own me…

Youko- You can own me, with handcuffs and a leather whip though! rawr..

Jynx- Oh dear god…

Raven- Youko, you should probably be shutting up now

Miroku-I think he has the right idea! wiggles eyebrows suggestively

Raven and Jynx- walk away it's the proactive way to do things!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a tingling throughout her body, like hot little needles pricking her cold form. The darkness was fading and in panic she reached her arms out to pull back the black mass. Warmth was beginning to course through her body. 'No. Stop..' she hissed. Fear surged through her first, then came other …feelings. She fought it, twisting and turning furiously, arms desperately searching, pleading for the numbing cold to blanket back over her, instead that damned sun was melting away the ice. It was growing hotter, brighter. She fought to keep her eyes closed, but as voices began to invade her thoughts. 'No…where's the silence? Where's the night? What are these sensations? Why won't the voices hush?' she mused, irritation and desperation too clear, they came out of mouth in little jagged breaths.

"She's waking Youko…" A deep, velvety voice rung out through the existing darkness. She could hear light footsteps of another person. They got louder as they neared her with caution. Nothing ran through her mind, she just waited, listened and tried to keep her eyelids shut. That's when scents assaulted her delicate nose. One smell was of night rain and violets, while the other was the scent of roses and other healthy flowers, but rose stuck out. There were fainter scents of wax, wood, ash, cloth, and sweat. Both of the stronger scents grew more distinct and she could feel another's body heat radiating onto her once cold body. Labored breathing caused her eyes to squint open. All she wanted was more sleep, but the sleep wouldn't come.

She looked around the small room with half-lidded foggy ruby eyes, seeing two angels staring at her curiously. Realization rushed into her mind. This place was so bright…these creatures were so bright. It made her stomach turn, feeling the numbness wear off and she furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. She didn't know anything….where she was, who these people were, or who she was!

They leaned in closer to the poor girl. She couldn't find her voice.

"Girl, who are you?" Asked Youko, getting straight to the point and startling the little creature. Her red, doe-like eyes were wide open now, staring at the two strange men blankly. Kuronue helped her sit up, seeing she wasn't going to herself. His touch made burst of electricity go through her almost painfully. The shocks knocked the girl out of her stupor and she flew back away from the men, seeing as they were too close. The demon's reaction was a surprised one. She opened her pale red mouth, only to realize that she had yet to find her vocal chords.

"Wench…we asked who you were! Answer us now…" growled Youko, growing tired of the small lady's antics. Gurgles, groans and other various sounds came from her throat, a desperate attempt to form words. Kuronue raised a delicate eyebrow at the woman.

"Can you speak?" He asked, this gained Youko's attention to her throat. The first thing he noticed was that there was no mark. 'This means she's available…' his inner demon commented.

Her eyes still held a hint of sleepiness to them, but were wide open in panic and her body was slightly trembling. After all, she was backed up against a wall, under two powerful demon's gaze and had no utter clue about where or who she was. Her mind tried to process words, but they wouldn't come out of her mouth as words. After trying to speak over and over again, she finally got her voice to form words.

"who are you?" the girl asked skeptically. Youko was floored, how could any woman, especially any demoness not know who Youko Kurama, grand kitsune thief, was?? It was ridiculous! Kuronue chuckled at his arrogant friend. The girl shot them confused look. She looked so lost, so cute, but stunning and daring at the same time.

"We are your saviors, so you had better show proper respect girl and answer our questions," Youko spoke in monotone, but still giving her an icy glare. Her distrusting eyes searched the room, possibly to find a way out or just figure out where she was. The two men looked at her, waiting for her next move. All three individuals held their guard up, creating a thick tension throughout the small, candle-lit room.

Kuronue watched the girl as she just sat on the floor, backed up against the wall. He could see her inner struggle and feel the pain that wrapped around her like a poisonous serpent, ready to attack anything that came too close while feeding off of her light. Her eyes swam with emotions, none very positive. Pity rose in him. For some reason this girl caused him to be empathetic. What's worse was how his body reacted. He felt a need to hold her. Touch her. The urge reminded him of an insect's attraction to light. He looked her over once again. She was very small, but her body was matured and well developed, and had a childlike innocence to her body language. After all, she was huddled up now in the corner of the room, holding her knees to her chest.

Youko glared at her. The bat demon could see that his partner's patience was wearing thin, but he didn't understand why. It wasn't like Youko to lose his cool so easily. Something was getting to him. Kuronue realized that finding this girl was only the beginning.

She held her hands and knees to her chest, nervousness showing all to well. Youko's patience had already run out and he slammed his fist down onto the floor, growling at her. Kuronue stared at his partner in shock. 'What in the hells is wrong with him??' the bat-demon mentally questioned. This wasn't like his friend at all, this girl must have been messing with him more than Kuronue thought. The girl's eyes flashed violent red and she bared her fangs at him, like a threatened bitch with cubs would of if she was threatened. They both gaped at what they thought was a defenseless, timid wench. And just as quick as it came, the hostility was gone.

Kuronue walked over beside Youko who was about five feet away from the little creature in the corner eyeing them while trying to speak.

"Youko," he spoke in a gentle voice, trying not to startle the girl, "Let's get her food and water. Maybe she might cooperate better." The fox demon gave his partner and sharp look that seemed like he was saying " why do you care?", but he stepped back a few feet and sat on a futon pouting. The bat demon glanced over at the little ball of silver black and red. She looked at him curiously with pupiless eyes, but there was a hint of gratitude in them.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She didn't seem to comprehend so he just walked out of the room to get a servant.

Youko Kurama. THE Youko Kurama, sat there in a shabby room with a female who was not at all interested in him in any way. It was absurd! The fact that he was so attracted to her didn't help, nor did it make sense. She had barely even spoke. She just sat there, huddled in a corner, paying no attention to him what-so-ever. He was so intrigued by the creature though. She was so beautiful, unearthly beautiful, but had forgotten how to speak, was found laying in a bed of mist, and now was holding herself, looking lost. So many different emotions swirled in those stunning lilac orbs while her delicate eyebrows furrowed together. She didn't look or act like any demon he'd ever met before either. And her scent was causing his desire to blaze up in need. The word '_rare_' described her persona perfectly. It was so strange to put so much thought into a woman. Into anything really, and it frustrated him to no end. So he just sat there glaring at her while she still paid him NO attention. Just as the god-like kitsune was about to say something more, Kuronue stepped into the room, a servant following him with food and drinks. It was an elderly woman. Her wise burgundy eyes looked the young girl over, immediately pity rolled off of her in waves. The crone set the food down in front of her and left the room.

"Eating and drinking would help your voice little one," Kuronue stated, and immediately was nearly clawed by Youko. Youko's demon instinct had gotten the better of him, thinking that his best friend had been possessed by some human-like, KIND spirit. Kuronue had NEVER EVER talked like that to anyone! He didn't even show Youko that much respect.

"Youko! What in the hell are you doing?!" the bat demon hissed in astonishment, dodging Youko's sharp claws.

"What spell has she put you under?" Youko demanded, calming himself a bit. Kuronue stared at him as if he had another head.

"I am under no spell…" Kuronue said strictly, not liking the fact that his partner nearly attacked him. Youko's eyes pierced into the bat demons, looking for any trace of a lie, finding none.

"It is just strange to see you act so kind to a woman, rather anyone," Youko explained, still holding his enormous amount of pride with him. His golden eyes traveled over to the girl who was looking at him in curiosity. Lavender met gold and he began to understand why Kuronue was acting to strange. This girl/woman, reminded Kuronue of his lost race. Her eyes were lavender just as Kuronue's family's had been. The girl's beauty also may have added on to it. The demon race was an exceptionally beautiful race, and this girl, probably in her late teens, was by far the most alluring creature he had ever met. She was petite but very well endowed, which was not common among most demon females and was very appealing. She must have sensed his eyes traveling down her body because a light, barely visible blush came to her cheeks.

"Well I am quite curious to know who she is, and what happened. She looks royal, we could hold her for ransom if she is. And if we get bored with her, I'm sure someone would pay an enormous amount for a girl with her beauty," Kuronue stated half-heartedly. The girl looked up at the bat demon, her eyes held sudden contempt and surprise. She must have understood him. Guilt nibbled at his heart, but he pushed it down. He just couldn't become weak. Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside of the hut.

Townspeople began screaming "Youkai! Youkai!" and Youko and Kuronue walked to the door. They decided to see what was going on, forgetting that the girl should be watched. They ran off to solve the problem so they could be on their way.

The girl's mind became much clearer as they left the hut. She uncurled herself and surveyed the room. Gods, she was so confused. She thought back to what the demon with the black hair had said about selling her and such, anger and determination grew within her. It was strange and sudden to feel the distinct energy of defiance. She straightened and got to her legs, feeling at bit too light and unstable, but she didn't care. Even if she had no memory of herself, she had common knowledge and she knew what it meant to be "sold." So she ran out of the hut with silent, graceful speed. Once she was out of what she guessed would be their eyesight, she began to notice more details that surrounded her, such as her clothing. It was a simple, red kimono that was entirely too short and low-cut. She looked around and was curious the see that people were running around frantically. Curiosity grew within her, distracting her from the confusion and pain she felt.

With Inuyasha and others-

They had come into the village as soon as a large snake demon started attacking the village. Immediately, they jumped into action as usual, only to find that the demon was already in pieces beside two infamous demon's feet. Inuyasha, being partially a dog demon, felt territorial over nearly everything, including any area he came upon. Having these two demons who emanated extreme power set his instincts off.

"Who the hell are you?" the hanyou growled, gripping his tetsiaga(sp?). Youko and Kuronue turned their heads towards the brave, or just stupid, half-demon in partial interest.

"Inuyasha, do you not recognize them?" hissed Kikyou. Youko smirked, 'finally! Some recognition!' he thought in joy. Inuyasha just glared at them.

"Why the hell should I?!" he demanded, already in a bad mood.

"Inuyasha, that is Youko Kurama and Kuronue the last of the bat demon race, both infamous for their power and thieving." Miroku explained, his expression serious. 'These demons are dangerous, it is not wise to engage in battle with them, especially when they are doing no harm…but I wonder why they would help this human village…' he thought.

"So what?! What we need to know is why in hell are they in a human village!" Inuyasha argued. 'sigh he just wants to get in a fight…' Sango thought in exasperation.

"Half-breed, we owe you no answer. Just stay out of our way, we won't be staying anyway…" Youko stated, his golden eyes burning into Inuyasha's. With that they turned and took off to the hut to pick up the girl. About 30 yards from the hut, they began to notice the lack of strength in the girl's scent. That's when they realized that she had left.

"Youko…she's not where we left her damnit!" growled a frustrated Kuronue. This girl was becoming more and more troublesome and he had a feeling that it would only get worse. Too bad his inner demon wouldn't allow her to get away. They both began to realize how uneasy they felt with the lack of scent. It was like a drug and not they were addicted. Maybe helping her was a mistake. They ran off to search for her.

With the girl-

She began to walk around the settling village, many villagers stopped to stare in awe and interest. She could feel their eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. Something else though was gnawing at her instincts. There was a combination of different scents that were strangely familiar. Pain shot through her heart as she stepped closer and closer to where the scents were the strongest, but her mind pulled her towards it so she ignored the pain.

Soon she was at another, larger hut. Voices came from it and the pain became worse. She held her chest as if to keep the pain in her chest and not up her throat and out of her mouth. She stepped up beside the closed door.

"Inuyasha! I smell something funny! It's really strong and pretty!" announced what seemed to be a child's voice. She didn't notice that they were talking about her because all that occupied her mind was the immense pain that rocked through her being at hearing the name 'Inuyasha.' It seemed too familiar. When she heard the shuffling of people, she became alarmed but couldn't move.

She heard the door slide open in haste before a voice rung out.

"Who in the hell are you?!!" yelled a pissed off half-demon. The group followed him onto the porch-like area and stared at what seemed to be a demon girl hunched over, holding her chest. She lifted her head up to see who had led her here. The group silenced after a short gasp. Gold met with ruby, both widened in shock.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stammered, beginning to tremble. A piercing scream erupted from the girl's mouth and tore into the night air as she gripped her hair, willing to do anything to get rid of the pain. With that she began to run, feet barely touching the ground at her speed. The father she got, the pain decreased, soon she slowed and fell to her knees in the dark street. An aching of her heart was the only pain left, but tears flowed freely down her porcelain face and she didn't know why. That was the worst part. All of these emotions were so strong and effective, but she had no clue as to why she felt them.

Rain began to fall around her. Would the sorrow never end?

Two pairs of feet appeared before her. She knew who they belonged to, but at the time she didn't care. She was so confused that it hurt, it hurt deeply.

"I-is…my name Kagome….?"she sobbed, taking the angry demons by surprise.

-+++++++++++++++++++-

Review

Sorry it took so long to update…

Ja ne!


End file.
